Music like velvet
by cyrielleruka.kuroneko
Summary: Cosima has two jobs to pay the rent, but she dreams about studying science. One day she met the gorgeous science teacher Delphine. What will happen...
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't registered, she didn't know anyone and she wasn't even a student. But Cosima Niehaus was acting like she had always been there, cool and confident.  
Actually she was already late for work, but she had taken her courage today and she opened the door to the amphitheater with butterflies in her stomach. Everything here was rad, smelling knowledge, excitement and youth.  
Nobody seemed to notice her, there was hundred of students in here, so she sat next to the door to be able to go out whenever she wanted and waited for the beginning, typing her fingers on the table.

« Did you finish your essay for the biology class ? » asked a student to another, next to her.  
« No, I was up late yesterday trying to figure out a new thesis about The Origin of the Species »

Cosima sighed, she was dreaming about this kind of discussion, and all those homeworks. They couldn't imagine the chance they had to be here.

« Good morning class ! »

Cosima raised her head and opened wide eyes. In front of the desk was standing a gorgeous blonde woman.

« Today we'll see the first basics of immunologie like I told you last time... »

Cosima wasn't listening anymore, she was astonished by this girl, the teacher obviously. She had a really thick accent, there was no doubt. French. How could this be better... ? French gorgeous woman as a scientist teacher. Man, this would be so cool to be a student here. Shit ! It was almost 9am, she was really late.  
She ran away as silently as possible, still smirking at the thought of this woman. Damn...

« Cosima, you're late »  
« Yes, I know that, Jules, sorry » she said as she got ready to serve the first coffee of the morning.  
« Yeah, lucky you I hired you just because you're sexy » smirked the blonde waitress.  
Cosima smirked, Jules was always teasing her. They had a history together and it was the big reason why she was working here, and not because she was an excellent waitress. They weren't currently dating but somethimes they could sleep together, whenever they feel the need to.  
« How was she ? »  
« Who ? »  
« The girl you were with this morning »  
« Oh, no. I was at the university . Here is your Latte Macchiato, sir »  
Jules waited for the customer to go and looked desperatly at her collegue.  
« You're such a geek, you know that... »  
« Yup^^ »

She had two jobs to be able to pay the rent, and that was the first one. A little coffee shop near the university. Sarah was an old pal with Jules, and she had introduced her to Cosima when this one needed a job and bam, now she was a waitress. It wasn't so bad, the job was simple and Jules was funny so, it could have been worse. But it wasn't what she really wanted, of course. She was dreaming to be a student a the science university, but obviously she couldn't afford it. Her mom had 4 more children so it was impossible to finance such an expensive program.

It was nearly 12.30am, Jules was working at the back of the store, to deal with the coffee orders. Cosima was storing the tea boxes when she heard a familiar voice.  
« Hello, could I have an ice tea, please ? »  
This thick accent again.  
Cosima raised her head slowly and her heart beat faster when she laid eyes on the blonde woman again.  
« Hey, sure, tell me what flavour do you want. » smiled Cosima with all her teeth.  
She was even more gorgeous from closer, her blonde straight hair, and pale skin...  
« Oh, I don't know... Peut-être (maybe) Passion tea » she smiled clumsily.  
« Okay, really good choice ! Do you want something to eat ? »  
« Sure, a salad please »  
« All right, you can sit wherever you want, and I will bring you your order. »  
« Thank you »

Cosima took a deep breathe and began to prepare the ice tea and the salad. She didn't know why but this woman was having a really strong effect on her. She wasn't the type of girl to commit, those late days she had many partners and it was cool like that. But this morning, she had felt a strange attraction, direct and powerful. But she didn't want to get carried away by this.  
She walked around the counter and brought the order to the blonde's table.  
« Here is your salad and ice tea »  
« Oh, thank you so much. Merci beaucoup. »  
« De rien (you're welcome) »  
The blonde girl smiled in a very cute way.  
« I'm Delphine, enchantée »  
« Cosima, enchantée » she grinned, shaking her hand.

Delphine, right... ? Awesome name... Yeah, it was already done. She was in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Feel free to let a comment, tell me what you think! Thank you for reading :)

Chapter Text

« Come on Kira, it's time to go to school ! »  
« Calm down Sarah, you're only stressing her out » shouted Felix from the bathroom door.  
« Yeah yeah... Cos' are you playing tonight ? »  
« Yes, that's why I'm crashing here, I can't work at my flat »  
She was in front of her pc on the couch.  
« This crap is not a flat, Cosima... You should take something better » said Felix while touching his hair.  
« Yeah ? Then give me the money bro »  
« I'm ready » said Kira. « Goodbye auntie Cosima »  
« Bye monkey, and be good, okay ? Be the smartest one !'  
« Always^^ »  
« I love that kiddo » smiled the brunette with love in her eyes.  
« You should have one too » said Felix after Kira and Sarah left.  
« Do you have other brilliant ideas ? » smirked the girl.  
« Okay, since I'm no longer wanted here, even if it's my home, I'm out of here... » sighed Felix.  
« Such a drama queen... » laughed Cosima before putting her headphones on.

She needed a new track for tonight and it was blank page for now. She was a DJ at the « Downtown », a really nice bar in the center of the city. It was her second job, this one was pure joy because music was her passion, her way of expression. She was producing there for tw years now, and she began to have contacts, opportunities and fans. No mentionning that it was great to flirt with girls.  
Tonight she felt like deep electro, lots of bass but with relax music on the background. It was like that each time she was doing a set, nothing was fixed, she wasn't attached to a certain type of music. Electro for tonight, heavy bass and girl's voice at the background. Why ?  
Because she was composing eyes closed. And when she was closing her eyes, all she was seeing was Delphine. And with her she was hearing this music, so...  
She spent two hours composing, nothing else existed and when she had finished it, she felt empty. Like if she had screams for several minutes and now she was voiceless. But it was good, pure creation.

« I want to go »  
« I know, Helena, but only if you take a shower and dress » said Shioban  
« I want to dance ! »  
« Go shower ! »  
She sighed as the blonde girl finally obey. It was rock'n roll with her, but Helena was also funny and appealing. She loved to go to Cosima's bar and dance when she was dJing, so proud of her sister. She was at the center of the dancefloor, swinging her arms around, not caring about the others. Cosima loved to see her lost in her music like that, she wasn't tied up with all the code of society, decorum. She was just living the music, the vibrations, the effects of the music on her inside.

Cosima was at the bar serving the beers to the new customers when she saw her sister come in.  
« Hey Helena ! You came ! » she smiled.  
« Sestra ! Yes, I took a shower »  
« Ookay, cool^^ I'm playing music in 10 minutes okay, do you want something to drink ? »  
« Yes ! Vodka !» she said as she put a bill on the counter.  
« All right, but don't tell Shioban, kay ? »  
« Okay »  
The brunette looked at her sister goign at the back of the bar with a smile, she really liked Helena. She was a little different, but since the dreadlocks girl was a little out of this world too, they got along well.  
« So, did you made a piece of art today ? »  
« Indeed Fe, you'll see that in a minute » she grinned while giving him a Scotch.  
It was a tradition, each time Cosima was Djing, everyone was coming and enjoying.  
The brunette was busy with beers again when she saw her again. Delphine was coming into the bar and walking toward the counter. She was wearing a white and light tank, fluide and transparent ; and back slim jeans. Cosima could see her black bra underneath, it was... so damn sexy...  
« Cosima ? »  
The brunette regained herself and tried to look surprised.  
« Delphine ? Hey ! »  
« What are you doing here ? You work here as well ? »  
« Hm well, yes. »  
« Oh, je vois » (oh, I see)  
Cosima smiled, the blonde sometimes seemed to forget english and it was really charming. She was really stupid about that accent thing with girls.  
« What can I get you ? »  
« Hm, martini please »  
« Martini it is, you're gorgeous by the way » she grinned.  
« Thank you » she blushed.  
« Did you order without me ? » said a man coming next to Delphine.  
« Ah yes, excuse me, hum Cosima ? Can you give him a beer please ? »  
« Sure »  
She was disappointed, but she kept smiling. Of course a woman like Delphine couldn't be alone, she was too beautiful for that. But five seconds and this guy already looked like a morron... She gave the beer only looking at Delphine, like there was no man between them.  
« Cosima ! It's your turn ! » yelled Chris from the plateform.  
« Yeah, all right ! » she yelled back.  
« Stay » she smirked at Delphine « and dance ! »

Behind her pc, on the plateform, it was where she belonged. She could see her sister, already on the dancefloor, waiting for the sound, she could see Delphine chatting with the morron.  
« Hey everyone, we're together again tonight. It's gonna be cool, so, whatever you're doing, drop it and come enjoy, get lost with me ! »  
She put her headphones on, took a deep breath and began.  
Those moments were pure joy, the music slowly began to flow, run out of the big speakers and suddenly the crowd began to move.  
It was like after smoking pot, everything was slowler, sweeter and cooler... Helena was already in her trance, in the middle, alone. Then she looked at Delphine, she was finishing her drink and suddenly looked up at the plateform. They glared at each other and Cosima showed the dancefloor, inviting her to dance. The bass would come in a few seconds, and she didn't want Delphine to miss blonde smiled and let the guy talk alone, to go on the dancefloor, Cosima smiled and dropped the bass. Like always, she felt hudge shivers ran inside her body, music was so fucking good... When she opened her eyes again, she saw Delphine dancing downstairs, she was incredible. All her movements were graceful, like she was floating above everyone, like she knew the music before it played. She was perfect... It was an epiphany. She was perfect.

« Sestra ! Sestra ! This was really good ! » screamed Helena jumping around her.  
« Yeah ? Thank you meathead, don't jump like this, you're gonna hit someone^^ »  
She sat at the counter, asking a drink to recover. Each time is was an overflow of emotion, hard to deal with. It was her world, her creation, and she was exposing herself to everyone, the only moment she allowed it.  
« Oh my holy queen, Cos' » smiled Felix ;  
« Let me guess, it was crap »  
« Don't be silly, at least there's something you're good at^^ »  
He laughed and went to the toilet. The brunette sighed and stare at her drink.  
« Cosima ? »  
She jumped at the voice.  
« Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... » said the blonde.  
She was so close, it was strange.  
« No, it's okay, I was daydreaming. »  
« Hum, I just wanted to say... you know, that was great. Your music. »  
« Oh, thank you. I saw you... dancing » said Cosima, finishing almost in a whisper.  
« Yes well, I usually don't do that. But... »  
« But ? »  
« … This was amazing, so... » she blushed.  
« Darling, where were you ? »  
This guy again... She could swear she had seen the blonde tighten at his contact.  
« Just dancing »  
« Oh okay, can you come outside, there's someone I want you to met »  
« Sure. Thank you again, Cosima. Ciao »  
« Ciao... » she said as the blonde was already running away.

« But this isn't going anywhere Cosima, and you know it, right ? »  
« I know, Ali, but... she's perfect »  
Alison stopped her ironing, looking desperate.  
« I don't want to be rude, but this isn't the first time you fall for a girl. And I've seen you when a straight girl doesn't want to end up with you. »  
« Yeah yeah... Look, you're the only one I can talk with, I mean sarah would laugh, Felix is obsessed with sex and Helena is too... primitive for that. I keep telling myself that it's out of my league, she's far too beautiful and intelligent for me, and she has a boyfriend. But... I have to try. »  
« And you expect me to find you a solution ? » asked Alison with a stiffly look.  
« Yeah, obvs »  
« What ?! Why ? »  
« Maybe because when you needed money, you choose to become a drug dealer. I'd say you're full of original ideas^^ »  
« Cosima ! Don't put it like that. I hadn't any other choice and it was for the best »  
« Ali, it's in the name of love » she pouted.  
« Holy Mary, why do you have to be so soppy all the time... » she sighed. « … Maybe I have an idea. »  
« Shoot ! »  
« But I don't know if it's gonna work. You might think it's weird... »  
« Ali ! »  
« Write an anonymous letter »

« Listen, you can talk to her, tell her what you think and how you see things but without all the boundaries, all the gender matter. At least you could see if she's into it, if she seems interested. If not you're out. »  
« And if yes ? »  
« Well... we'll see at the time »  
Cosima took the time to think about it. She wasn't expecting this at all, but all her rational ideas sucked so she had come to Ali to have this kind of crazy ideas.  
« Okay. I'm gonna do it man »

« This is creepy, Cos' »  
« I don't think so, you know, it might even be romantic »  
Felix sighed and sat in front of the dreadlocks girls.  
« Look, Alison sometimes has weird ideas, what if you get caught, how are you gonna do all the anonymous shit ? »  
« I'll be careful, as long as I don't say my name, talk about the things she knows about me, which is not so much... »  
« Okay then, I have place to see, people to do... See you later ! And don't be too cheesy... » he said rolling her eyes.  
« See ya ! »

She breathed and took a pen and a sheet of paper, and put her headphones on. She didn't know what to say, at all, it was a strange exercice, something coward and really intimate at the same time. The fact that Delphine wouldn't know the messenger didn't make things easier for Cosima. She wanted to say everything about her, about how she saw life, about what she loved and what she wanted, but the first letter should be an introduction, a little bit of her, that's all.  
It was anonymous but the brunette wanted to write it by hand, it was more personal and Delphine didn't know her scripture anyway.

Dear Delphine,

It was a good start, pretty simple and correct.

T.S Eliot once said « Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go ».  
This is a strange way of doing things but it is quiet enough to talk with you when the reality of life keeps us apart.  
I like to think that this letter will casually stay in your purse and follow you all day, as if was me. I wonder what your daily life looks like, when do you smile and what makes you laugh. In the most darkest moments we should always have someone to make us laugh...  
I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, it was like when you stand in front of a piece of art and feel empty. How many times I felt this way, looking at an exquisite painting, wondering what was he purpose of life and if I could remember seeing something this beautiful... When I saw you it was the same feeling, a mixture of melancholy and reweakening.  
Even if we don't meet again, I wanted you to know that you can bring that emotion in someone. You're the kind of person we never forget, we love until the end, and we protect with all the human strenght we're capable of.  
You're the best in this world.

Belauensis.

This was done, she didn't want to read it again after she finished, otherwhise she would have throw it away. Maybe it was too intense, too direct or too serious, but it had come like this and now she had to deliver it.


	3. Chapter 3

« Helena, don't touch that, please ! » said Alison with an uptight look to her porcelain.

« But it's pretty ! »

« Yes, I know that. Mrs S, can you please tell her to stand still »

Cosima and Sarah were laughing at the corner of the room, Alison had the brilliant idea to invite them all to diner and now it seemed like she was regretting it.

« What do we eat ? » asked Felix looking at Donnie pouring their glasses.

« Come sit and you'll see, okay ? » said Alison showing the table. « Here it's your names, so you can sit »

« You made a table plan ? Like for a wedding ? Oh my god, Ali, you're so uptight^^ » smirked Felix sitting in front of his name.

« I'm not uptight, I just like when things are... tidy. That's all. »

« Let them laugh Al, it's very nice of you to feed us » smiled Cosima kindly.

Her sister nodded, happy to find someone who wasn't always mocking her mannerisms. Sometimes it was hard to be herself in this wild family.

They were eating the carpaccio when they finally start teasing Cosima.

« Sooo, did you write it ? » asked Sarah with a big smirk on her face.

« Oh, give it up... Can't we talk about something else ? » sighed the brunette.

« Like what ? Felix's sex life ? »

« Oi ! Alison ! Because yours is so rich... »

« Well, we have some good sex you know, your sister is wilder than you think » smirked Donnie.

« Donnie, shut up ! »

They all laughed, it was so fun to tease her.

« Cut the shit Cos', did you write it or not ? » asked Sarah leaning on her chair.

« Yeah dude, I did it okay » sighed Cosima, drinking a sipe of her red wine.

« And so ?! What did you say ? »

« Nothing you need to know »

« Did you make some romantic poetic dumb shite ? »

« I guess, if I adopt your point of view »

« Do you want to have sex with her ? » asked Helena who was quiet since the beginning of the diner.

Everyone stood still and wait for the dreadlocks girl to answer.

« Hum, yeah, tots »

« Cosima ! » exclaimed Alison, her forks still in the air.

« What ? If I say no, would anyone have believe me ? I mean, she's hot, so, in the end... I mean, I'm not doing this to have sex with her but if it's what happens then... happy me. »

« Jeez, you're crazy. Can't you just pick any girl who's dying to fuck with you on your DJ decks... ? » grumbled Sarah biting a piece of meat.

« No, Sarah, because it's her I'm interested in. Now, can we talk about something else ? »

It was 8 in the morning and Cosima was sneaking in the university again. She wanted to come before her shift at the coffee shop to drop off her letter into Delphine's locker. It was the only way she could reach her and honestly it was cool, she felt like a student who was hitting on her teacher. She was dying to go sit in the amphitheater again and follow the class, take notes and being blown away by science. Like last time, no one was paying attention to her. She found her way to the locker room and looked for Delphine's one.

« Do you need any help dear ? »

Cosima jumped and tried to seem cool.

« Hum, I'm looking for Delphine's locker »

« Delphine ? Oh, you mean Doctor Cormier ? Here, my dear » she said. « Have a good day ! »

« You too ! »

 _Cormier... Doctor Cormier..._ Damn, that was sexy...

She took her letter out of her bag and slowly put it in the slit of the locker. It was done, she couldn't take it back anymore. Suddenly she feared to meet the blonde in the corridors, so she ran off the buildings to go to work. She felt like a teenager, excited and nervous, exactly like when she was in highschool.

It was nearly 8.50am when she opened the coffee shop, it was a shame Jules wasn't here to witness that. She was working alone on the monday. She plugged her ipod on the store's speakers and began to switch on all the coffee machine. One hot chocolate and one blueberry muffin to start the day nicely.

She drawn herself into work to avoid herself from thinking about the letter.

« Hello ? Excuse me ? »

« Yeah, comin' ! » said Cosima dropping the last box of donuts on the floor.

The client was a young blonde with a funny hat, she looked like a cute little mouse.

« Hey, excuse me. What can I get you ? » she smiled, all teeth out.

« No worried, hum, an evolution fresh sweet green smoothie, please »

« Damn, you are brave^^ »

The blonde laughed and watched the brunette prepare her drink, with skilled gesture.

« I already saw you, once » she said.

« Yeah ? Well, I'm working here so, you probs have already seen my goofy face » she grinned.

« Sure, but I mean, you're easy to remember so... » It's nice to see you again.

Cosima frowned lightly, was this girl hitting on her... ?

« Here is your shot of vitamins for the week lady ! »

« Thank you » she said giving me a 10$ bill « you should drink one too, instead of hot chocolate » she smirked.

« Oh 'coz, I have like, a bad skin or whatever, » teased Cosima, giving her the change.

« No, no ! Your skin is perfect, you are... but I mean, this is better for you, for your body... you know »

« Oh I see. You're the natural healthy kind of girl, right ? »

« Maybe » she smiled with a malicious look.

She was really cute, actually.

« Anyway if sometimes you want to... take care of your health... call me. » she almost whispered, giving Cosima a bill with her number on it.

« Tots, yeah. I will think about it » she grinned again.

« Okay. Bye »

« Bye »

Damn, this girl was something... She put the bill in her back pocket and got back to work.

12.20

Cosima was bored, the coffee shop was deserted although it was midtime. Usually on mondays, every working person was all over here asking for drinks and food. But not today, obviously...

She was distractly dancing on the music from her ipod when she heard her coming. Delphine was standing there, smiling widly.

« Hum, you did NOT see this ! Don't you dare tell anyone ! » said Cosima, pointing a finger at her.

« Promis^^ »(promised)

« Sorry for that »

« No, it was nice, to see the DJ dancing^^ »

« Yeah... How are you, Delphine ? »

« Fine, fine. And you ? » she asked as she leaned on the counter just in front of Cosima.

« Good, better now » she smiled. « What do you want ? »

« Let see... Chicken BLT salad sandwich and a cool lime Starbucks, please. »

« Man, an hungry girl, I like that » she grinned. « Do you want to eat at the table or here ? »

 _Please, stay on the counter..._

« Here, bon appétit » grinned the brunette, proud of her cheecky move.

« Merci beaucoup, Cosima »

Man, the french thing was really turning her on... Delphine was all smiling while bitting in the bread.

« What ? »

« I dunno, you are exaggeratedly in a good mood. What's up ? »

« It's silly...^^ » said Delphine taking a sip of her juice.

« I am silly ! Shoot ! »

« Eh bien... (Well) I found an anonymous letter in my locker today.

« Really ? Cool, was it good ? »

Usually Cosima was pretty bad at hiding her emotions but she desperatly tried to look surprised and innocent.

« Well, yes. I-I don't know... What to think of it... »

« Why, »

« Because it has to be one of my student, or else it... wouldn't be in my teacher locker. Don't you think ? »

« Hm, yeah. Obvs »

She has to play it smart, very smart...

« But it seems more... mature than most of my students. I don't think he could be in my class... »

Cosima felt like her heart had stop, she could help but drop her jaw.

« You must think I'm ridiculous... » pouted Delphine in a very cute way.

« No, no, no at all. Must be weird to receive something like that. »

« I think it's romantic... Anyway, tell me about you ! » »Me ? Whatcha wanna now ? »

« Did you create something new ? »

« Not yet. It's at the end of the week so... I always do it in a hurry »

« Last time was really great, tell me when you DJ again. »

« Sure » smiled Cosima kindly. « How is your guy ? »

« Who ? Henry ? »

« Probs, tell me about it. »

« Nothing much, I don't know what to say. »

« You have more to say about an unknown letter than your man^^ »

« He is not my man » she pouted again. « I think I have to go. »

« You think ? » laughed the american.

« Oui, I don't know, I lost track of time... » she looked at her watch. « Oh, I have to go then » she said leaving her chair, « how much do I owe you ? »

« Hum, nothing, that's on me » smiled Cosima widly.

« Quoi ? Non, non, I have to pay »

« It's okay, my pleasure »

« Why ? » frowned Delphine suspicious.

« Do I need a reason ? I have a few but tots not gonna say then. So just accept, and give me a smile »

Delphine couldn't help but giggle, gathering her stuff.

« Thank you Cosima. I'll see you soon »

« Yeah, sure. Have a good day »

The brunette breathed heavy and took a second to think about this moment. Delphine had talk to her about the letter, her letter. And she didn't know what to think about the girl's reaction. Apparently it was positive but also mixed feelings. And the big problem is that obviously she had come to the conclusion that it was a boy. Couldn't blame her but honestly it hurted the brunette's pride. Above all this, she got to see Delphine today and she was hot beautiful, so nothing was lost.

« You should write another one. »

« Are you serious ? Why ? »

« Because she seemed to like it »

Cosima was crashed on Felix's couch, skyping with Alison for 30 minutes.

« I dunno dude, it's hard to say something without at least talk about yourself a little »

« I'm just saying Cosima, if you really want to... sympathize with this woman, you should continue. »

« Hm... Okay, I will like, think about it or whatever. How are you ? »

« Good, good. »

« Is the buisness running ? » asked Cosima, lighting a joint.

« It's going well, we have double the benefit in one month so ! »

« Wow, cool man. You're good at this^^ »

« Well, it's not very complicated, and it's fun. »

« Okay, but be safe yeah ? It's still like against the law. »

« Sure. I have to go, pick up the kids at school »

« Yeah, okay. Bye »

« Goodbye, Cosima »

She closed the Skype window and took the time to smoke, looking at the ceiling. For no particular reason she thought about the girl from the coffee and she smiled. Maybe she could call her or maybe text... But why ? She was secretly writting letter to Delphine but she wanted to flirt with the other blonde ? Dude, sometimes it was about simple relation, not complicated. She took the bill in her pocket and began to type a text.

 _« Hey, it's the waitress from the coffee shop. You gave me your number and... I don't know your name. I'm Cosima. »_

Sent. Luckily, she was smoking because it was a really dumb move. Maybe she won't see her anymore and she won't be ashamed.

 _« Hey, Cosima. So glad you texted me :) I'm Shay. How are you ? »_

 _« Shay ? Really nice name ! I'm good, and you ? »_

 _« Thank you. Chilling. Still working ? »_

 _« No. I have to work on my music though »_

 _« Music ? You're an artist ? »_

 _« Oh no, I just DJ sometimes. Hey, you should tots come one night. I mean, if you want... »_

 _« I would love that ! »_

 _« Cool, then you can come at the Downtown on friday night. »_

 _« Great, see you on friday then :) »_

It was Thursday today and Cosima was doing creative activities with Kira. Sarah was trying to have a nice date with Cal and her sister was happy to spend some time with her niece.

« What are you drawing ? »

« Hm, it would be a nice sunset on the beach. And you ? » Cosima looked at Kira's sheet.

« It's a representation of the animal kingdom »

« You know kid, sometimes I wonder if you're not my child... »

« Haha, no^^ Why aren't you a scientist, auntie Cosima ? You'd be great »

« Thanks kid. But university it's expensive so... »

« It's not fair » pouted the girl.

« I know, but it's okay. You, will be a great scientist ! Can't wait ! »

She loved that girl, she was really cute and very smart, it was a pleasure to talk with her about all the universe stuff. And Cosima was herself still a child so they really matched.

« Oi ! Are you here ? »

« Yeah, in the tent ! » said Cosima getting up.

Sarah dropped her jacket on the couch and kissed Kira on the forehead.

« Are you okay, monkey ? »

« Yes. I was telling auntie Cosima she should be a scientist. »

« You're right kid »

« Was your date okay ? »

« Yeah but he had to go so, and anyway I wanted to see Kira before bed. »

Sarah red a story to her daughter beofre putting her to bed and sat next to her sister on the couch.

« Kira is awesome you know » said Cosima.

« Yeah... I don't know how she can be so smart when I'm the mother » sighed her sister.

« Don't say that... »

« Cos', she is so like you ! »

« No, she has a little bit of all of us, and I like this idea !You raise her well, you should be proud of it »

Cosima saw real emotion in her sister's eyes. Which was rare.

« Thank you. She's right, you know. You are super smart, you could do so much more than waitress »

« Sarah, you know why... »

« We need to fix that, we will find a way, maybe I could rob a bank or some shite »

« Yeah, cool^^ »

They laughed together, Sarah was glad to have Cosima as a sister. She was sensible and simple, no need to worry with her, they were feeling each other emotions without talking.

« Did you do your music ? »

« No, I have to. But I was with Kira »

« Well, now you can, Fe is not coming home until tomorrow. I'm tired, I will sleep with Kira. »

« Okay, I'm on it. Goodnight. »

When she put her headphones on and try to relax, she thought about her conversation with Sarah. Delphine will probably be at the bar on friday, and she wanted to do a sort of an hommage track for her, like a wink. It would be... a trance beat, with some samples of scientist speech on it. She wanted to the blonde dance once again, slowly, floating and moving with the catchy beat. Her pale skin would reflect in the dark club... The inspiration was rising again she went into her creative mode to compose the new track.

Friday, 1pm

« Cosima, someone's asking for you ! » yelled Jules from the counter.

The brunette was preparing the stock of food at the back of the storeroom when Jules called her.

« What's up ? » she asked distractly, not raising her head from her order book.

Jules approached her and raised her chin for her to look at the girl.

« Shit... » whispered Cosima when her eyes laid on Delphine.

« Hello^^ » the blonde gave her the best smile.

Cosima felt her legs become weak and her heart speed.

« Hey, I'm sorry I didn't... expect to see you »

« Yes, sorry I thought I'd come by to ask if you were Djing tonight »

« Really? Hum, yeah, I am. Are you coming ? »

« Well, yes » she ran her hand through her hair « I mean if you don't mind... »

« No, no, no ! Come, please ! » the brunette waved her hands in the air.

They stand at each other for few seconds, both smiling.

« Okay, then I'll see you later. Ciao ! »

« Ciao » Cosima couldn't stop smiling even when the blonde has disappeared.

« Okay, tell me what just happened. Are you dating this gorgeous smocking hot french woman ?! » she asked Jules with wide eyes.

« No^^ But she is, isn't she ? » smirked Cosima.

« No shit, cos' ! Damn, what was that ?! »

« Dunno, flirt. From my part, at least. »

« Jeez, you gotta date her. She's so hot ! »

The brunette laughed while her friend was talking nonesens for 10 minutes long. She had come to ask her, she wanted to come. It was good, really good... Shit, Shay was supposed to come too... How was she gonna deal with the two of them... ?

10.50pm, _Downtown_

« You invited the two of them ? The same night ? You're fucked up Cos'... »

« Yeah, I know, thanks Sarah. »

« Cosima ? »

She looked behind her, Shay was standing there without an hat this time.

« Hey Shay, you came ! » she smiled. « How are you ? »

« Good ! »

« Huh, this is my sister, Sarah »

« Nice to meet you » smiled cutely Shay.

« Same » said Sarah without really caring.

Cosima felt a little embarrassed and stressed out.

« Hum, how about we take a drink and go up here ? »

« Yeah, sure »

« Cool, come ! »

The dreadlocks girl took them two beers before leading Shay to the plateform, behind her decks.

« Here it is »

« You know how to use all these buttons ? »

« Hm, yeah^^ »

« Wow, it seems scary, like driving a plane ! »

Cosima laughed, Shay was really cute, very girly.

« I'll show you later if you want »

« Okay » she smiled. « I'm happy to be here »

« Good^^ I need to go speak to the guy over there, can you wait here ? »

« Sure »

« Okay. I'll be back in a minute »

She climbed down the stairs and warned her collegue that she was going to start her set. Suddenly she felt like all her body was electrified, shivers all over. An hand was on her arm.

« Cosima, c'est moi. (it's me) »

Delphine was standing behind her, in blue skinny jean and black blouse. High heels...

« ... »

« Excuse me, I just wanted to say hi » apologized the woman with a cute puppy face.

« No, no it's fine. You look... amazing... »

Even with the sifted lights she saw the blonde blushing.

« Do you want me to get you a drink ? »

« No, no, don't bother, I will order it » she smiled.

« Okay. Thank you for coming. I'm gonna start. »

« D'accord » (okay)

« Will you dance ? » she didn't add _for me_ , it was too obvious.

« Sure, I came for that^^ »

Cosima smiled widly and walked away toward the plateform again.

Shay was waiting for her and suddenly she felt guilty because she just wanted Delphine to be here.

« Okay, let's go ! You can stay here or go dance, as you wish^^ »

She put her headphones on.

« Hi everyone ! Tonight I want to see everyone dance, have fun ! »

She sweeped glance to the ground and quickly saw Delphine looking at her and smile. Damn... that was a rad night !

The track began with a sizzling sample of a speech about evolutionary development, with the slow beat coming behind. People began to move and Cosima couldn't keep her eyes off Delphine. She had made this track for her and the woman was lionizing it. Delphine raised her head and they eyes met, felt like the time had frozed. Cosima raised her arms like to say « so ? », and the blonde formed « beautiful » slowly with her lips. The brunette smiled with all her teeth, mission accomplished !

She had totally forgot Shay, standing next to her.

« Are you okay ? » she asked at her ear.

« Yeah, it's really good. You're talented » said Shay back at her ear « and hot ».

Cosima smiled, Shay was direct, which was a pleasant thing.

« I can say the same » she grinned.

They stood together during the all set, Shay dancing next to her, certainly a little tipsy. When she finally took off her headphones, she hugged Shay and they decided to head back downstairs.

« I'll be at the bar » said Shay.

« 'kay »

Cosima looked around to see Delphine but she didn't find her. Maybe she had come back home... A little disappointed, she went to the toilets. When she opened the door, she bumped into someone violently. This electricity again...

« Oh pardon ! » (sorry)

« Oh god, Delphine. Excuse me » she said backing off roughly.

« No, it's okay »

« Did I hurt you ? » she asked spontanously touching the woman's shoulder.

It was the first time she was iniating a contact with her and it had felt really natural, instinctive.

« No, Cosima, ce n'est rien (it's nothing) » giggled Delphine, amused by her concern.

The brunette made a violent effort to remove her hand off the woman.

« I was looking for you »

« Yes ? Here I am^^ » she giggled again, what a sharp accent.

Cosima was too busy looking at her eyes to say something.

« I really... loved your music » smiled Delphine.

« Yeah ? I'm glad, I made it yesterday so... »

« It was so much better than things we have on radio^^ I'm admiring you can create that in such a short time. Must be complicated, all this _things_ to do in live... »

« No, not so much. Really. I could show you one night if you want... I mean you're interested but I would if you're not... »

« I would love that, Cosima »

Her own name in her mouth was a delight. She had this unique way of pronoucing it, sharp but full of wetness. She couldn't help but smile when she was hearing it.

« Rad... Is Henry with you ? »

« Oh non, he is at home. He is not really the party type... »

« Are you ? » asked Cosima, narrowing her eyebrows.

« I think so^^ » she whispered like if it was a secret.

She was crazy cute.

« Can I offer you a drink ? » proposed Cosima.

« Oh, hum maybe I should go home... »

« … Okay » she said opening the door of the restroom.

« You know what ? Let's do this, offer me a drink ! »

« Your wish is my command » grinned the brunette with a flirtatious voice.

They headed to the bar and Cosima tok two beers from behind the counter.

« And you ? Do you have anyone in your life ? »

« Hum... no. But, see this girl over there » she said pointing Shay in the corner of the counter.

« Yes ? »

« I think she wants to be a someone in my life » she smirked.

« Oh, you date girls ? » blushed Delphine.

« Oh yeah » she said with no emotion. « But that doesn't make any difference, does it ? »

« Non, non ! I just didn't know, she seemed nice though » she smiled.

« Yeah, she is... » she sighed.

« You don't seem so sure » smiled Delphine before drinking a sip.

The lips on the neck of the bottle were licking the rest of the liquid, and the american couldn't take her eyes off them.

« No, it's just that I don't know yet »

She noticed that Shay had finish talking with her friend and was coming over.

« Hey^^ » said the girl with a low tone.

« Hey ! Hm Shay this is Delphine, Delphine, Shay »

« Hello, nice to meet you » smiled the french woman.

« Hello^^ »

Was Shay always in a good mood ? She was constantly smiling.

« I... have to go, I work tomorrow » said Shay pouting.

« Seriously ? Oh okay, thank you for coming, it was nice » said Cosima.

Shay leaned slowly and kissed the brunette with a light touch.

« Yes, very nice... Call me » she whispered before leaving.

Cosima didn't expect that at all and she felt really embarrassed that it was happening in front of Delphine.

« Sorry for that... »

« No, it's fine. Now you know^^ »

« Yeah, whatever... » sighed the american, looking at her beer again.

« Oh je vois (I see), you're the player type^^ »

« What ? No ! Why do you think that ? »

« I don't know » she laughed « I can see you kissing several girls and do your _whatever_ face^^ »

« Bullshit ! And I just did it with Shay tonight, if you're right, I'd have to kiss you to check your theory » she grinned.

« Pff you're so cheeky ! And you wouldn't dare » she teased.

« Oh yeah ? Why ? »

« Because I'm french, we're the best kisser. After that, all the others would taste bland... » she smirked.

« Sounds final » laughed Cosima.

She was trying to cool off, all the sudden she was talking about kisses with the blonde, and she had really really hard time not looking at her lips.

« Anyway, I have to go home too, so much work is waiting for me... »

« Sure... » nodded Cosima.

« Are you working at the café this week ? »

« Yeah, like Monday, wednesday, thursday and friday »

« Good, the I will see you there » she smiled before kissing the girl on both cheeks, near the corner of her lips.

« Bye, Cosima »

The brunette closed her eyes, she was still feeling Delphine's lips on her cheeks, soft and wet... Even just the talking with her was amazing and natural, like they were friends forever. She had to write another letter... She needed to know her better, talk to her, see her another time... And another...

Cosima was at her desk in her flat, with a beer and a brand new joint. All set for writting this letter, to be able to « post » it on monday. She switched on her ipod station and let the music changes the ambiance and cool her off.

 _Dear Delphine,_

 _Carl Sagan said « Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known. » I could have said that though..._

 _Did you already witness the irrational emotion of love, embroiled with desire, lust and pain ? This is so intense, it's almost unbearable... I can't think of something more tempting to live than this experience..._

 _We should expect more of life than just let a mark on earth... Science is everything, living to discover is an exciting mission but... sometimes it's jsut about living, drink and find sometone to pass the day with. Can such a paradox exist... ?_

 _Do you wake up everyday already knowing what your day is gonna look like ? Because I don't... Every morning is like a blank page, this is a way to maintain the illusion that nothing is written._

 _I wish you could be on this blank page everyday, just standing there, ready to laugh and drink with me._

 _I think you're waiting to be known._

 _Belauensis._


	4. Chapter 4

Delphine was never late to work, it was in her education. Teaching was something she loved, even though sometimes she was dreaming about being in a lab again.

This morning it had been a challenge to wake up, she had worked late last night to compensate for the friday night at the bar.

She parked her car in her usual spot and walked toward the university. Henry was still asleep when she had left the appartment this morning, and she didn't bother because she wasn't in the mood for talking to him. The fuzz of the students in the hallways brought her good mood back a little.

« Hey Delphine ! How are you ? » asked an old blonde woman.

« Hey Dorry, fine ! » she smiled politely.

The teacher's room was empty, most of them started at 8am when she only started at 9.45am on monday.

She had to check in her locker, students often dropped their homeworks there. When she opened it, her heart skipped at the sight of the enveloppe. The same writting on it, _Dr Cormier_. To be honest, she had hoped for another letter, but since it had come out of nowhere, she didn't know what to expect.

Her hand was shaking when she felt the paper between her fingers. It seemed thin, a shame because she so wished for a long letter. She checked the room to be sure no one had came in, and sat in a chair, nevous.

Her eyes slowly began to run on the words, with an hungry curiosity and exquisite fear of what they would reveal.

She loved the writting by the way, looked like old manuscript in the old books. Unconsciously she frowned, smiled and sighed at the lecture of the content. It was short but intense, her eyes stopped at the signature at the end. _Belauensis_ . She couldn't get the meaning of that...

« Delphine ? Did you see Robert. »

She gasped at the masculine voice, it had violently pulled her out of her reflection.

« What ? Hm... no »

« Okay » he said leaving the room.

Delphine breathed heavy, like she had been caught doing something forbidden. She smiled, aware of her own ridiculous behavior, seemed like she was 15.

Suddenly, she felt the urge of telling Cosima about this new letter. Why ? Because she had mentionned the first one and because she wanted to... talk to her. For no particular reason.

But for now it wa time to go teach some science, and after that, for sure she would go to the coffee shop. See Cosima. Bonus, the american was working alone today.

Cosima was dead bored this morning, no one was coming at the coffee and she had trouble staying awake. To remainded busy, she had brought her favorite edition of Darwin's book ans was re reading it for the 30 th time. Plus, she was really starving...

« Bonjour, Cosima »

She instantly stopped her reading and tried to ignore that her pulse was racing.

The blonde was closing the door and walking toward her ? She was gorgeous again, obviously...

« Delphine ? Hi ! » she smiled with all her mouth.

« Hey, not so busy today ? » she asked, sitting in front of the american, on a stool.

« Pff no... Bored as a monday »

« Well, lucky me. Because I wanted to offer you lunch... »

« Dude ? Are you for real ?! »

« Yes, why?^^ » giggled Delphine to see her over excited.

« I'm starving ! I could kill for some hamburger ! »

« Well, don't kill me and let's eat^^ »

« Holy watershed, you're the perfect woman ! » she grinned.

Delphine chuckled and felt weird when she noticed that her cheeks were burning hot.

« Oookay so, hamburger for me, and you?s »

« Same »

« Be right back ! » said Cosima, dancing her way to the kitchen.

She gave the order to the cook and quickly returned to the french woman.

« So, how are you today ? »

« Oh good, actually ! I... found another letter this morning... » she said with an excited sparkle in her eyes.

Cosima pretented to look for something under the counter to hide her trouble.

« Really ? A new one ? And ? »

« And... I don't know, it's like... surprising. »

« Yeah ? How so ? »

Surprising ? Sounds positive, right ?

« I wasn't expecting such... maturity, you know ? I thought it was one of my student but being at university everyday and correcting their works, I can tell it's too thoughtful to be one. »

« I see... And what about the teachers ? »

« Oh mon dieu... I hope not ! They're all old and ugly... »

Cosima laughed hard.

« Because you expect the writer to be young and beautiful?^^ »

« Well, I still can hope so » blushed Delphine.

« But... How does it make you feel, when you read it ? »

« Oh... i get stressed out this morning, my hands were shaking and the words were beautiful, true... but I must confessed I'm frustrated because it's only one way. »

« What do you mean ? » asked the brunette, playing nervously with a paper towel.

« It's selfish you know, he writes me what he wants and I just must wait until he wants it again. And I can't reply... »

Cosima wanted to wipe this sad look off the french girl's face. Selfish... it was.

« I'm sorry Delphine »

« Sorry for what?^^ »

Cosima was trying to say something nice when the cook yelled her name from across the kitchen.

« Ugh, this is our food ! Be right back ! »

She saw a huge smile on Delphine's face when she came back with the two hamburgers fries.

« Here you go miss »

« Wow, thank you ! Bon appétit »

« Yeah, bon appétit » tried Cosima which obviously made Delphine laugh. « Did you tell Henry about the letters ? »

« Non, he wouldn't understand » she pouted.

« Understand what ? » asked the brunette eating a frie.

« That it's beautiful, that I like receiving it... He's not the romantic and mysterious type of guy, tu vois (you see). »

« Hm... seems like you don't got that much in common » thought Cosima out loud.

« That's what I'm telling myself too much lately... » sighed the blonde. « You know sometimes you're with someone but you slowly understand that it's only about comfort. »

« … Actually I don't. Well, I do but I don't do that. Being with someone is so far from just comfort... What's the point of looking at the other and begin to feel annoyed or like... foiled ? Maybe this kind of relationship is bearable when you're old, after years of marriage. You're far too pretty and young to be in this sort of... affiliation. »

Delphine had look at her during her all speech without eating. She finally smiled kindly.

« You are the passionate type, c'est ça ? »

« Do you think ? Is that the impression, huh ? » she smirked.

« Yes, it's the impression^^ Well, Cosima, not everyone is lucky enougb to have someone passionate in his life »

« Bullshit... »

Delphine giggled and took a bite of her burger.

« Anyway, how is it going with Shay ? »

« Shay ? » frowned Cosima.

« Yes, Shay. The girl who kissed you at the bar. Don't tell me you don't remember^^ »

« No, no, I do of course. Hm, I don't know what to say... »

« Something like we hanged out or she's super nice »

Cosima laughed, barely strangled with a frie.

« Super nice ? You're so cute^^ »

« Shut up ! That's okay if you don't want to tell me »

« It's not that, there is just not so much to say »

« Suddenly you don't seem so passionate anymore... »

« Yeah ? Well I'm passionate when there is passion, Delphine » whispered the brunette like a secret.

Their discussion somehow felt like a verbal battle, and Cosima could feel her body tense, and she was enjoying it.

« How is your burger ? » she asked to the blonde.

« Délicieux (delicious) ! And yours ? »

« Surprisingly délicieux too, must be the secret ingredient »

« Really ? What is it ? »

« You » grinned Cosima.

Delphine giggled before finishing her fries. It was pleasant to get compliments, and unsual.

They ate the rest of their burgers in silent, sometimes smilingwhen their eyes were meeting. Cosima cleaned the plates while Delphine took her wallet out of her purse.

« This is making me uncomfortable, Delphine »

« Why ? »

« I don't know, I should do it... »

« You did last time, it's my pleasure so... »

« Still » frowned the brunette taking the 50$ bill.

« Tu es têtue, hein ? » chuckled the blonde.

« What did you say, genius ? » she asked giving her money.

« I said » said Delphine with an husky voice, touching Cosima's hand to get the change, « you are very stubborn »

« Oh, who thought « stubborn » was so sexy in french... » she shivered at their touch.

« Cosima ? If you're so uncomfortable with this, maybe you could take me out sometimes... »

« … Really ? Good, I can totes do that ! It's a date, mademoiselle ! »

The american chewed her upper lip, she had say « date » and maybe Delphine would twitch.

« Très bien, then here » she said writting her number on the meal bill, « so you can take me on that date » she smiled with teasing eyes.

« All right » smirked Cosima.

The blonde was on her way out when the american called her back.

« Oh and Dephine ? »

« Oui ? » she asked, turning to Cosima, her blonde curls floating around her face.

« That's the point. You should stop speaking in french. »

« Really ? Why ? » frowned the blonde.

« It's far too sexy for me... » sighed Cosima with a smirk.

« Oh... then you should ask Shay to learn it » she grinned. « Au revoir »

Cosima stood at her counter like a dumbass, a large smile on her face. This, was passion.

« Remind me why have I agreed to do this ? »

« Because we are a family, Fe. This is nice. What ? Do you have to bang someone tonight ? » taunted Sarah.

« Shut up ! Why don't we do that at your place ?

« Because I have a reputation, wimp ! Stop watering and party ! »

All of the sisters were here at Felix's flat. It was wednesday's night and they had decided to hang out together. Helena was already dancing in the middle of the room on music and Alison was talking to Cosima.

« So she likes your prose »

« Apparently » said Cosima, lighting her joint.

« And she gave you her number to spend time with her ? »

« Yep ! » said Cosima spitting the smoke with a dumb face.

« Well... I have to say I'm impressed. Never thought she'd go that far. »

« Hm, it's not done, but write it down Hendrix, girls usually like me » she laughed. « But I'm not confident, she just thinks it's a dude so... »

« It's understandable you know. But don't give up, take her out, do something nice, elegant. But don't be a jerk with Shay, or Delphine, okay ? »

« Okay mom »

« And soon we'll have to talk about you going to university »

« What ? » frowned the brunette. « What about ? »

« Oh, it's Sarah, right ? Don't listen to... »

« Cosima ! She's right. You have to go, you have to study. You are too smart to sell coffee, okay ? »

« Everytime we discuss that , I only remember I can't afford it so, let's stop »

« I can sell more stuff, it's going well and Sarah knows some... wankers who could be future clients. And Helena could help me sell... »

« No ! Ali, listen. I don't want any of you to do deep shit just for school, okay. So, stop worrying about it. »

Cosima was still smoking weed when her phone buzzed.

 _Shay- Hey, what are you doing tonight ?_

 _Cosima- Hi, having some sort of family time, I guess._

 _Shay- Good. I was thinking about you:)_

 _Cosima- Really ? Good thoughts ?_

 _Shay- Yes, really good !_

 _Cosima- I'm glad. What do you think about me coming at your place after that._

What... ? After all Delphine was with her guy, and she missed sex so...

 _Shay- I love this idea. I'll send you the address._

 _Cosima- See you later._

She also had Delphine's number in her phone now. But she didn't want to rush on her, to look desperate. She had to think about the date, where she will take her, and to do what. But she was too high to figure this out now.

« Where is blondie ? » asked Helena falling on her sister.

« Which one meathead ? » smiled Cosima.

« The one with the face of an angel... »

« Delphine. I dunno dude. Why ? »

« She's pretty »

« I know, trust me... » sighed Cosima looking at the ceilling.

« You will get her, you're pretty too » whispered Helena falling asleep.

Cosima smiled, it was nice to have a family.

« Hey » she smiled leaning on the doorframe.

« Hey, come in » smiled cutely Shay.

Her appartment was nice, really luminous and cosy. It was really her, thought the brunette.

« How was the family thing ? » asked the blonde before being pulled against the wall.

Cosima kissed her with hunger, bitting her lip a little, she was still high and drunk.

« Can we talk after ? » she asked, lifting the blonde shirt above her head.

« Okay » panted Shay, already shivering.

Cosima was too drunk to reason with herself, it wasn't okay to come late like that and take advantage of her... And the worse ? She was intoxicated enough to see Delphine instead of Shay in front of her now...

« All right, we're done for today. Don't forget that next time, there will be a test. Have a good day ! »

Delphine gathered her stuff while all the students were quickly running out of the room. Her phone buzzed and she jumped on it.

 _« Morning sunshine. So how about this date I owe you ? Are you available tonight ? »_

Cosima... she felt a swirl in her stomach.

 _Delphine- Bonjour ! Yes, I am._

 _Cosima- Cool, great. Then meet me at coffee at 10pm ?_

 _Delphine- 10pm it is. A ce soir^^_

 _Cosima- What did I tell you about the french..._

Delphine giggled alone at her desk. She had a date, and she was longing to be tonight.

Cosima had an hard time waiting for the end of her shift and the close of the store. When she switched off the lights, she saw Delphine waiting outside.

« Evening, beautiful. How are you ? »

« Good. Aren't you tired after your shift ? We could do it another time if you want... »

« No, impossible ! And you already said yes so now you're trapped^^ » she grinned.

Cosima closed the iron gate of the store and looked more closely at Delphine.

« Man... Did your guy already saw you in those jeans ?! » asked Cosima, admiring the blonde's body.

« What ? I suppose, it's not you so... Why ? »

« For nothing » smirked the american. « Let's go ! »

« Go where ? »

« Follow me »

They walked toward the main street next to each other. The neighborhood was quiet, they could hear the sound of the tree leaves.

« So, how was your week so far ? » asked Cosima.

« … Plain. Nothing happened »

« You seriously need some distraction in your life^^ »

« Isn't it why you're here » laughed Delphine.

« Oh, okay. I like that. I'll be your distraction » said Cosima, cocky.

They arrived at « Bobby's bar » and Cosima handed the door for the blonde.

« First, we need a drink ! » she smiled following Delphine.

They sat at the counter and quickly a tattooed blonde girl came to them.

« Hey Cos', and... gorgeous girl » said Bobby staring at the Delphine.

« Yo Bobby, and this is Delphine »

The french blushed and waved the bartender.

« Two beers dude ! » she looked back at the french « It's my favourite bar, I figured you should try it »

« Fine, I like it already »

« Wait 'till you taste the beer^^ »

Booby served their drinks and winked at Cosima.

« So, how was your week ? Did you see Shay ? » asked Delphine with a soft voice. Her head was resting in the palm oh her hand.

« Uh, yes »

« And ? » asked the french, drinking a sip.

« We had sex » shrugged Cosima.

The blonde girl gasped and almost chocked with the the liquid.

« You're okay ? » worried the american.

« … Yes. » she cought. « And, how was it ? »

« How was what ? » frowned Cosima.

« … The sex. » said Delphine looking right into the girl's eyes.

Cosima felt an hot wave coming through her body. This word in her mouth was killing her.

« Hum, what do you want to know ? How I did it ? How she moaned ? » grinned Cosima.

Actually she didn't understand what Delphine wanted to know.

« Non ! » The french was crazy blushing, Cosima was really direct sometimes. « I was wondering if... you had enjoy it. If it had made you happy »

« … I don't know » pouted the american. « Delphine, you look upset »

« What ? No, not at all »

« What is it like with the Henry dude ? » asked the brunette seriously, leaning on the counter.

« The sex ? »

« Stop saying sex... And yes »

« … Normal » said Delphine looking away.

« Normal ? What does that even mean?^^ »

« Normal you know, nothing much to say... » pouted the french, embarrassed.

« Wow, that makes me sad » sighed Cosima.

« Oh because sex with girls is always so good, right ? »

« I didn't say that. Well, yeah it's true but that's not the point^^ This Henry guy, he doesn't seem to... treat you the way you deserve... »

Delphine looked at her friend for a second, and drank again.

« Très bien. So what do I deserve ? » she asked at the girl's ear.

The american froze, it was way too dangerous.

« Oh no, don't get me started on this... »

« Come on tell me. Do you have to ask you in french ? »

« Don't you dare^^ »

« So ? »

« You deserve... another beer ! » laughed the brunette.

« Cosima ! You're such a brat ! Have some guts, putain ! »

« Wow, is that an insult ? 'Coz it's fucking hot ! Listen, spend this date with me and I'll tell you »

« Pff... fine » pouted the french girl.

« Come on ! » said Cosima, leaving some money on the counter.

They left the bar and the american held a taxi to go to the next place. Two girls were a little drunk which made the ambiance cooler.

Ten minutes later they were at the top of an hill. A little group of people was already there. Cosima paid the driver and took Delphine by the hand to take her to a quiet spot on the grass.

« Okay, lie down with me » said Cosima as she did so.

« What are we doing here ? » asked the blonde near the american's ear.

« Tonight is the most bright night of the year to see stars we don't usually see. I thought you could like it. »

They looked at the sky in silent, the night was really sweet. Delphine had always a big interest for the stars, she had the habit of watching them from her bedroom window when she was little. It was one of the most beautiful thing she had never seen. She felt peaceful, excited and had this strange feeling of being exactly where she should be. They was so much more stars than usual...

« This is amazing » she whispered.

« Yeah, I think I even shiver... » chuckled Cosima.

The blonde smiled, this girl was really feeling things in a different way than others.

« I'm sorry I didn't take you to the restaurant or the movies, but I thought it would be... peculiar you know. You deserve something different. And we had more time for talking »

« This is perfect, Cosima. Thank you, I needed that. »

« My pleasure »

They stood there for an hour, and Cosima offered Delphine a taxi ride home. She didn't want to be away from this woman but it was late.

When they finally made it to Delphine's front door, they felt a little awkward.

« Okay then, I hope you didn't get too bored... »

« I told you it was perfect » she smiled.

Cosima nodded, nervous.

« So, I guess I have to honor my promise now... Okay. Don't take this the wrong way, right ? I think you deserve someone who wakes up every morning and smiles just realizing how lucky he is... Someone who looks at your ass and makes you late for work because he can't think about something else than fuck you all day... Someone you can speak for hours with and you don't get tired of it. See what I mean, you're too hot and too young to be chained at home, sad and unaware of your beauty. »

She stopped talking and shyly looked at Delphine's eyes, fearing to see anger in them. But the blonde had tears in it instead.

« Shit, did I make you cry ? » panicked Cosima, gently caressing the french's cheek to wipe the tears off.

The french woman looked so lost and sad, she put her hand on Cosima's.

« I should go inside » whispered Delphine.

« Sure » said Cosima, stepping back. « Hzve a good night, Delphine »

Cosima was walking her way home and she was didn't know between smiling and feeling sad. A few more seconds and she would have kissed the french girl... It was a shitty situation, but it had been like the best night of her life. Anyway, she was into this girl so much, it was shitty already...

She guessed she just had to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosima- If you're free tomorrow night, it's my last set of the month, so...

« You sent her this ? » asked Felix watching the phone screen in a puzzled way.

« Yeah, why ? » shrugged Cosima.

« It's a bit whatever pillock... I'm just saying, don't be surprised if she doesn't show up »

« Shit, I just didn't know what to say after yesterday... Anyway, I have to go up there »

« Yeah, and be good, I have to dance tonight » said Felix, putting his hands on his hips like a diva.

The brunette claimed the stairs with a beer in her hand. She was disappointed by Delphine's no show but Felix was right, maybe it was her mistake. Tonight's set was electro/DnB, she had made the tracks the night so it was reflecting her current mood. Agitated.

The bar was full on this friday, so Cosima was Djing earlier, to keep the customers busy and make them wanna drink. She really liked this space on the plateform, she could see everything and have the furtive impression of flying.

She began the set with a cool track, to let people know it has started. The crowd looked at her and slowly came below her to dance. She never had complies about her music, on the contrary she was gaining more fans day by day.

When she checked out the crowd to see if it was moving good, she saw the blonde woman standing at the counter, looking at her. She briefly waved her and make a sign for Delphine to come. The french didn't seem to understand the arms floating in the air, so Cosima took her phone and typed a text.

Cosima- Come join me.

Delphine red the text and seemed embarrassed, but the smile of the american convinced her very quickly. While she was getting across the crowd, Cosima looked at her. She was wearing dark blue high waist jeans and a white blouse tucked in it. She loved this style on the french, it was revealing her perfect ass and her black bra. She claimed the stairs with a smile and came next to Cosima. The american was still mixing but there wasn't much to do so she took time to speak to Delphine, pulling one ear off.

« Hey, you came » she smiled.

« Yes, why wouldn't I ? »

« Well, you didn't text me back so... »

« Oh oui, sorry I had a ton of work to do... »

« It's okay^^ »

The music was loud, they were practicly talking at each other ears to be heard.

« You look amazing ! Like a goddess... »

« I don't think goddess wore jeans, Cosima^^ »

« Shame... » smirked the american.

Delphine laughed, relieved that there wasn't bad tension between them.

« So, that's where the magic happens ? » asked the blonde showing the deck and computer.

« I wouldn't say that, but yeah. Nice view, right ? »

« Oui » she smiled.

« Are you gonna dance ? »

« I don't know... I'm good here »

Cosima grinned and drank a sip of beer.

« Oh you didn't take one ? » asked the brunette showing her bottle.

« Hm, I forgot, I saw you and... »

« You saw me and you forgot everything, right ? » she smirked again.

« Non, I mean... » blushed Delphine.

« It's fine, you can drink mine, I mean, if you're not like, disgusted or whatever. »

« Non, non, it's fine » she said taking the bottle off Cosima's hand.

The brunette watched her as she put her lips on the bottleneck, it was definetly an indirect kiss.

« Hold on » said Cosima.

It was about time to drop the bass, best moment for the american girl. The crowd screamed, feeling and waiting for it. They all jumped together when the speakers vibrated. Cosima couldn't help but shake her body on the music and she noticed that Delphine was doing it too. She was so sexy, moving her hips on the rythm, eyes closed, hands in her hair. The track was doing it fine on her own so the american wame next to the blonde to dance with her. Delphine felt the brunette's presence and smiled, getting close to her. Their bodies were matching perfectly even if Cosima was shorter. Delphine was amazed by Cosima's gestures, like she was flying, so elegant in the air, so graceful. She had never seen somebody move like that...

A boy stopped by and gave them two beers with a thumbs up, apparently he was enjoying the show. Delphine drank it almost one-shot, she was really thirsty. She hadn't eat all day so she was already feeling drank...

Cosima had get back to her decks and was playing with the crowd. The blonde watched her for 30 minutes, drinking the brunette's beer without even notice. She was feeling so good here, the music, alcohol, people... So much life in here !

Finally Cosima ended her set and thanked the public with a huge smile on her face. She closed her pc and joined the blonde leaned against the rail.

« What's up » she asked.

« It was really good, you're really good at this »

« Thank you^^ And you're really hot in those jeans... » she sighed looking at it.

Her eyes stopped at the blouse, wait... Was she wearing black lingerie ?!

« Stop saying that... » begged Delphine with a weak voice.

« Oh okay. Did I upset you yesterday ? Because you left so quickly... »

« Oh mon dieu, non. I was just... It was... »

Cosima looked at her mouth, her lips. They were moving fast, forming french words...

« Cosima ? »

« Hm ? » she said, not moving.

« Stop looking at my lips, please »

« Sorry » she whispered. Suddenly she grabbed Delphine's hand and their fingers tangled together. They both felt an explosion inside, it was soft and burning at the same time. Cosima felt like waves crashing in her inside, her fingers were numb.

« I drank too much » she whispered at Delphine's ear, « I won't be able to contain myself with you, Delphine... »

The french woman wasn't saying anything, looking at their fingers.

« I don't want to lose you, Delphine, so tell me what you want... »

« I don't know... c'est n'importe quoi, je ne sais plus... (it's fucked up, I don't know anymore)

« Delphine » she said, cupping her cheeks, « tell me in english. What's wrong ? » frowned Cosima.

« I-I am lost... »

« Okay, listen, it's okay. I'm your friend, Delphine. Don't worry okay ? »

The blonde nodded, breathing slowly to caml herself. She was going to say something when Cosima dropped her fingers and stepped back.

« Shay ?! What are you doing here ? » she asked, eyes wide open.

The cute blonde was coming with a smile.

« Hey, I know it's late but I thought I could say hi after work »

« Oh okay, hi then^^ » smirked the brunette, hugging her.

Delphine looked away, she felt the anger growing but she acted like she didn't care.

« Hi Delphine ! » smiled Shay again.

« Hi, Shay... »

« Are you okay ? » asked the little blonde to the DJ before kissing her.

« Huh, yeah, obvs » frowned Cosima, embarrassed.

The french woman didn't want to stay and see them cuddle like this.

« I'm gonna go » she said to Cosima. « Have fun, bye »

She quickly walked to the stairs but the american caught her by the arm.

« Delphine ! Stay, we could drink another beer... »

« I don't think so, I still have work to do » said the french looking downstairs.

« Wait, Delphine. Look at me »

The blonde did so, unwillingly.

« What ? »

« Are you okay ? » frowned Cosima, worried.

« Oui, I'm fine. I have to go. Bye ! »

She ran away from the american, the crowd and the bar. She was really furious about Shay, herself and about Cosima. And she was drunk...

She took a cab and crashed on the sofa, too exhausted to deal with the man in her bed.

Cosima had slept with Shay after the party but all she had think about was Delphine. Why did she run away like that ? They were so close 30 seconds before... She had texted the blonde but nothing back. It was driving her crazy, or maybe women were too complicated for her.

Shay was nice and the sex was good but... Well it wasn't passion. But passion wasn't in her life right now so...

It was Monday today, and she was hoping that Delphine would stop by. She wasn't in a good mood this morning, she was fed up with the waitress job and really needed to smoke pot. The week has been plain, she had hang out with Helena and Kira at the aquarium, which was nice but she was daydreaming the entire time.

Delphine wasn't even gay, she was dating someone and was not into the brunette so... Why was she even thinking about it. Like always, nobody was coming, nobody was coming to the coffee shop, she was really bored.

It was nearly 4pm when she decided to text Delphine again.

Cosima- Delphine, talk to me. If you don't I quit my job, seriously. And you know, I need money...^^

30 seconds later, her phone buzzed. Cosima smiled and looked at the text.

Delphine- That's blackmail, tu sais ?

Cosima- I know, I will make it up to you. I miss you. How are you ?

Delphine- I miss you too. I've been better. And you ?

Cosima- Same here. Will you come today ?

Delphine- I don't think so, I have a lecture.

Cosima- Oh okay... Sarah and Fe and I are going out tomorrow, come !

Delphine- Why ?

Cosima- Why what ?

Delphine- Why do you want me to come ?

Cosima- I told you I miss you. I want to talk with you.

Delphine- Fine.

Cosima- Great !

The brunette was smiling like an idiot, the blonde was coming. She was in a great mood again.

« Bloody Christ, Cos', stop moving ! » sighed Sarah.

« Yeah yeah... »

The brunette was waiting in front of the bar for Delphine to arrive.

« Go inside, I'll wait for her » said Cosima waving her hands in the air, showing the outside area.

Felix and her sister laughed, opening the door. Cosima looked at her phone, checking the time for the 5th time. She was nervous as hell, like a fucking teenager.

« Cosima ? »

The american jumped, she was too focus to see the blonde's arrival.

« You came... » said Cosima.

« Yes, you asked me, remember?^^ »

« I know, yeah, but... »

« I'm here »

« Are you okay ? »

« Yes, a bit tired but okay »

« Come inside and joined Sarah and Felix, already drinking their second beer.

Delphine was sat next to Felix and Cosima. She could feel the smell of the brunette from here, she loved it. When she had seen her in front of the bar, every angry thoughts had disapear. She couldn't be mad at Cosima for too long, she had missed her too, four days without seeing her had been really hard.

« Here is your beer » smiled the brunette.

« Merci »

She was still feeling tensed, since they had been physically close on Friday. Delphine was still feeling Cosima's touch, like a permanent memory of electricity.

« So Delphine, are you like a secret scientist ? Working on cancer or some shit ? » asked Felix.

« Oh no, I'm a teacher at university » she blushed, embarrassed to admit that her job wasn't as cool as they thought.

« Do you like it ? »

« Well yes, athought I miss my lab sometimes... » nodded the french, thinking of the good times she had in it.

« Are you supposed to be a genius ? » frowned Sarah, like she was interrogating the blonde.

« Yes, she is » nodded Cosima with a proud and protective glance at Delphine.

« Well, you are too, geek monkey » shrugged her sister.

Delphine frowned, what did she mean by that ? Because she didn't know anything about the brunette apart from her two jobs.

« Shut up ! Fe, who was this guy with you on Friday ? »

« Oh, Ramon, Ali's drug dealer, yeah... » smiled the boy.

« And ? » encouraged her sister.

« Your sister takes drugs ?! » asked Delphine, eyes wide open.

« Well, not really » answered Felix. « And nothing, he was nice, that's all »

« Oh quit the shite, you shagged him, didn't ya ? »

« Sarah ! Maybe we could talk about those marks on your back, yeah ? » retorted her brother with a smirk.

Delphine looked at them fighting, they were really entertaining those two.

« Are you alright ? » asked Cosima in her ear.

« Oui »

« It's good to see you » the brunette smiled.

The blonde didn't answer, looking at the table.

« I wanna talk with you, there's a terrace up there, will you come with me ? »

Delphine nodded.

« Guys, we go for a smoke. Don't fight, okay ? »

Cosima took two beers at the counter before going upstairs, followed by the blonde. The outside was desert, it was calm and beautiful. The brunette put the beers on the little wall and looked at the sky.

« Is it okay if I smoke ? »

« Oh yes, please do »

« Did you smoke pot before ? » she asked lighting her joint.

« No, never » said the blonde running an hand into her hair.

« Do you... want to try it ? » proposed Cosima, handing her a beer over.

« … Okay, why not »

She earned a big smile, those she liked so much. Cosima took a puff and gave it to the blonde.

« Go slower than the cigarette, okay ? »

Delphine nodded and did so. She didn't cough and seemed to like it.

« So ? » grinned Cosima.

« So, it's pleasant » blushed the french.

Cosima laughed, there were next to each other, elbows on the rail, they could see the crowded streets.

« You seem really close to your family » said Delphine with a low voice.

« Yeah, I mean we all have our lives but we can always count on each other and we always end up crashing at each other place so... It's nice » she nodded.

« I see, my family is not really like that. It's all about decency, hidden feelings and formal meals »

« That's sucks, you must feel claustrophobic with us^^ »

« No, it's fine. I just need to adjust » she said before drinking some beer.

« Well, tell me if we're too much, okay ? It's our way to communicate but it could be stifling for someone new » said Cosima drinking and looking at Delphine. She was amazed by the elegance of the blonde everytime. She was always wearing beautiful clothes and she had this way of moving... always classy.

« Thank you, Cosima » the french smiled.

The air was filled with tension, neither of them had forgot the last time they saw each other ; and it was somehow preventing them to speak freely.

Cosima smoked lazily, eyes in emptyness, she didn't want to screw things up again.

« Cosima, I'm... I'm sorry for the last time »

The brunette looked at her with worried eyes.

« What happened ? Did I do something wrong ? Tell me... »

« Non c'est moi. It's me. »

« Delphine, talk to me, please »

« I don't know yet... » confessed the french woman nervously.

« Do you want me to back off, maybe I was too invasive. I mean... »

« No ! Look, I don't know okay, I'm lost for now, so... »

« Okay, okay Delphine. Calm down » she said facing the blonde who was leaning her back on the rail. « It's okay, take your time, I don't want you to feel lost »

The blonde took her breath, she was a little panicking, in the meantime the booze and weed had cooled her off so she was somewhere in between these two emotions. The brunette was watching her going crazy, beautiful and kind. She had her mouth open, like she was gonna ask something and the french couldn't help but look at her lips. Those same lips she wanted to touch last time at the bar and this other time in front of her flat...

« Delphine ? »

The blonde only listened to her heart racong fast and touched Cosima's lips with her forefinger. They were soft and red, really tempting. She felt an urge to kiss them, the same urge she's been affected since she had met Cosima. Suddenly, she crossed the gap between them two and crashed her lips against the american's. It was about hunger, desire and tension. She felt alcohol and weed on her mouth, a bit of perfume on Cosima's skin. The brunette was suprised but she instantly reacted to it, she wanted to kiss Delphine for so long that it was like a reflex. She felt her heart skip when she felt the blonde's tongue at the enter of her mouth. She allowed entrance and she couldn't help herself but grabbing Delphine's hips, to pull her closer. She was about to lose control, it was too much, all her body was shivering. The french finally stepped back out of breath and the two girls looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. It had been so powerful, almost cary, to explode with desire like this...

« Tu vois... Je suis perdue (See, I'm lost) » whispered Delphine, out of breath.

Cosima couldn't talk, like she was outside of her body, in shock. She had wanted to kiss the woman since the first time at the coffee shop, but this, was beyond imagination...

« I need to go, sorry for this. Bye... » said Delphine before leaving the terrace, leaving the american speechless.

Delphine didn't bother to say goodbye to Sarah and Felix. When she stood outside of the bar, the cold air slapped her in the face and she slowly realize what did happen. She could still feel Cosima's lips on hers and the taste of it... It was like nothing she had experienced before, too powerful, almost painful. And she had made a tremendous effort to stop it and be able to talk after that. What the fuck was happening ? Since when was she attracted to Cosima ? Was it just because she was bored with Henry lately ? Or because she knew Cosima was into girls ? Putain, what a mess...

Cosima came back to the table almost 15 minutes after Delphine's leaving. She needed to regain at least few thoughts before facing the two drunk idiots in the bar. Delphine had kissed her, and it was madness. She had been out with several girls to be honest, but she had never been this « upside down » by a kiss and a small touch... She knew it since the beginning, she knew that it would be unbelievable with this one. She could feel it.

« Oi, Cos' ! » smirked Sarah. « Hey, what's wrong ? »

« Nothing » groaned Cosima sitting next to Felix, asleep on the table.

« Cos', what happened ? »

« … She kissed me. Like crazy. And left »

« Shite... Was it good ? »

« Yeah, obvs ! But that's not the point »

« What's the point, then ? » asked Sarah trying to focus on her sister's problem and not all the alcohol in her blood.

« Dude, I told you. She left »

« Maybe she wanted to fucking sleep... » groaned the punky one.

« Yeah, okay. I'm not talking with you right now, you're way to drunk... I'm going home, don't forget your trashy brother here »

Cosima gently kissed Sarah on the top of her head and let money on the table for the drinks. The bar was 15 minutes walk from home so she decided to go for a walk. She knew all of this with Delphine was fucked up but she couldn't try to clear her thought right now. She wasn't usually the kind to worry about the girls she was dating so, she decided to wait and see, once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I have some trouble uploading here, the doc manager is not very cooperative so I decided to give you the link of the same fanfic, but uploaded on Ao3. It's the same for you, but it's easier for me, the only thing is that you have to check out once in a while on Ao3 if I have update because the website doesn't do notification. I'll give you my tumblr as well, where I always say when I have updated my fanfiction.

Sorry for this, and thank you of you decide to keep reading me :)

THe doc manager doesn't want me to put website address so I just give you the name of the website.

Archive of Your own (this is the website) - look for "Music like velvet"

hakuya5591 - name of my tumblr to follow the updates


End file.
